


Tightass Jeans

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries on a pair of Nico's jeans and then drives Nico to near insanity when they're too tight to get off fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightass Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #34 "If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed." from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [St00pz](http://st00pz.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  
"Hey, these jeans aren't mine," Will says, digging through our shared suitcase.

I look up from tending my father's altar in the corner of the cabin to see what he's talking about. "Oh, those are mine." I don't even know why he would think they were his; he doesn't wear black unless I make him. He's only got one pair of black jeans anyway. 

We're back at Camp Half-Blood for the weekend with special permission from Chiron to give Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Will and me a chance to catch up. It's been seven, or is it eight years since our quest to defeat Gaea ended. I don't even know. Time still feels tricky to me. After it slowed down to the point of stopping in the Lotus Casino, and then jettisoned me seventy years into the future all at once, I don't like thinking about it. 

"But they're big," Will insists, checking the tag. He looks up at me from under playfully raised eyebrows. "At least two sizes. I wonder if they'd fit me."

I roll my eyes. My boyfriend is simultaneously one of the smartest people I know and the most insufferably young at heart. I smile despite myself. I love that about him, even if I act like it annoys me. 

"Sure, fine," I murmur as I light a sprig of incense to chase away the stagnant air of vacancy that has fallen in the cabin. The incense is one of Persephone's blends; my father will find it pleasing. 

"Well?" Will asks when I look over, his hands on his hips. I pause, unable to move my eyes up past his hips. The jeans fit him, barely. They aren't so tight as to be obscene, at least as long as he keeps his underwear on and doesn't get a stiffy, the very idea of which has me halfway there. They cling to his long legs, accentuate his taut curves. "What do you think from the back?" He turns around and I'm all the way hard in an instant. I stand up and adjust myself out of necessity. The backside of the jeans mold to Will's ass like they were painted on. I take a few steps closer, my eyes fixed on where his cheeks meet in the middle, my mouth watering. 

I shake myself before I start going Pavlovian on him. "No. Take them off. I don't want you to wear them out."

He turns back around and I snap my eyes to his face, not wanting him to see me ogling his ass. He smiles, turning on his charm. If Aphrodite passes charmspeak down through her daughters that works on straight guys, then Apollo's doing the damn same thing to his sons for gay guys. There's no other explanation for how Will manages to convince me it's fine for him to wear those jeans in public. 

"Come on, Nico. It'll be hilarious. It's only our friends who will see, and they're not going to judge. Besides, we'll be out in public when the sky is dark. Not like I'm going to be walking all up and down the streets of New York. We'll be in the van for the drive to town, a short walk at twilight to the theatre and it's dark in there, then it'll be night when we leave."

I drown in the blue of his eyes, utterly whipped. He bats his eyelashes and I can't say no. 

"Alright." He grins and kisses me and wrapped in his lips, my hands on his ass, all I want to do is call off tonight's plans and throw him down and fuck him, maybe even through the jeans. I'm wondering what sort of blade I could use to cut a hole in the fabric without cutting him when he breaks the kiss. His eyes sparkle as if he can read exactly where my mind has gone, and I cast around for something to say as a cover for my thoughts. "Why can't you wear your own jeans again?"

He smirks and turns around, waving the question away on his way to the bathroom. I let the question fade, my eyes on his ass until it's out of sight. 

"I'll be ready to go in two minutes," he calls from the open door, bringing me out of my stupor. "Don't forget your wallet this time. I wonder if you do it on purpose so they won't admit us."

I scowl. It's not my fault I look younger than I am. He knows it too, and he loves it. I can't even count the number of times he's reminded me to be thankful for my youth, that we'll be the hottest couple among our circle of friends, the longest. I pat my jeans, to make sure I do have my wallet, and then keep patting. My front pockets, my back pockets, panic rising up in my chest until I spot it on the dresser. That damn punk – he probably saves me from embarrassment more times than he puts me at risk of it. I shove my wallet in my back pocket and look around for my boots.

~*~

  
When we meet the van, it's bad. Piper and Annabeth insist that Will give them a twirl so they can admire his 'tightass jeans' and Percy and Jason seem to leer at him a little too openly for my comfort, even if they're so blind they don't realize they're doing it.

The drive into New York is madness as Will carries on chatting with the others while we're wedged in the far back seat, absently running his hand up and down his thigh. It's pressed tightly next to mine, his body heat driving my arousal to a fever pitch. 

Walking through town to the theatre is another level of torture. I haven't been so hard for so long ever and trying to walk without letting my erection show, let me tell you, it isn't easy or comfortable. Worse still, the twilight he promised doesn't pay off, not with a street lamp on every single block and a million neon signs blazing down and lending his legs and ass a multicolored glow. He gets cat-called by men and a few women from their car windows, cracking Percy and Jason up when he answers the worst of them with an elegant flip of his middle finger.

He teases me all through the movie. Holding my hand on his thigh, guiding it down near his groin, my breath hitching. _What if someone sees us_ warring in my mind with _Styx! Let me feel your junk_. Only to have him guide my hand back to his knee, silently declaring his groin off limits. I'm not even watching the movie, though he appears to be captivated by it and all this teasing is entirely reflexive on his part. I'm so wound up, my cock is ready to pop the seam in my jeans. I'm going to have to wear my coat tied around my waist for the walk back if the pressure doesn't let up. 

__I make a mad dash for the bathroom before the lights come up and the credits start rolling, and Will insists on coming too so I can't even jerk myself off in a stall without him noticing. Somehow, I manage to relieve myself and get my erection to go down a little, and we make it back to the van without incident._ _

__The reprieve doesn't last. I can't keep up with the laughter-heavy conversation, not with my not-helpful boyfriend getting me so hot and bothered I want to scream, his hand riding up on my thigh every time I think I have it under control. It's easier to feign sleep than to ride in the same vehicle with Percy and Jason, radiating my horniness all over the place as I try to talk. They wouldn't hesitate to tease me, at least, as long as they feel they're far enough away I can't reach them with my sword._ _

__Finally we get back to camp and wave goodbye to the others by Cabin one. I turn on my heel and start walking, my skin prickling as I feel Will's eyes on my back. He knows. He totally knows what he's doing, damn him. And damn it to fucking Tartarus that Hades cabin is all the way at the other end of the green. It feels like forever away, the night the only saving grace. As it's past curfew, there aren't any campers running amok and the harpies have instructions to leave us alone during our visit._ _

__Will's breathing as he catches up with me grows heavy; he's not as unaffected by the teasing as he's been acting. I climb the porch stairs at last and push open the cabin door, striding through it. As soon as Will is over the doorstep, I grab him by the shirtfront, kick the door closed and push him up against it. Height difference be damned. I will take what I want._ _

I hold him in place and devour him with my eyes. He squirms under my hold, the head of his cock popping out the top of _my_ jeans. _He didn't go out in those jeans without underwear! Wait, this is Will I'm thinking about. Of course he did._ Poor thing has to be sweltering in there, his musk rich, his balls full and ready to burst. I have to stop and remember to breathe when vertigo hits me. 

__He struggles a little, though if he wanted to free himself he could. I think he's squirming for me to get closer, to touch him. A glassy pearl forms at the tip of his cock, and I can feel as well as hear his lungs filling and exhaling deeper, faster; he's close._ _

__"Nico," he whimpers. I glance at his face and then return my attention to his groin. "If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bed."_ _

__I huff, laughing short. I have no intention of making it to the bed. We're past the point of making it to the bed. He's earned this sweet torture. I meet his eyes again, watching them grow wide, then the lids fall halfway. Yes. He knows what he did to deserve the wait._ _

__I move my hand to his left shoulder, then settle my other on his right and pull him down so he has to slouch, spreading his legs and bending at the knees a little, and then I push myself against his chest. I clamp my mouth down on his neck, making him hiss as I suck a red bruise into his flesh. He settles a hand on the back of my head, gently making a fist in my hair, crying out, and squeezing my ass so our bulges bump, sending a mixture of pain and utter need pumping in my balls, aching in my cock. I release my suction and lick the angry mark, frantically working his button-fly open._ _

__"Ni-co," he gasps as his cock springs free, his balls still trapped, heavy, red, and pleated with fabric markings. "I'm not gonna last."_ _

__I don't even care. I'm so beyond waiting it isn't funny and I tug on the jeans at his hips without success. "It's okay," I tell him, soothing my hand down the front of his shirt, not daring to put any more pressure on his cock. I'm lying. I need him something fierce. "Come on, babe. Down on the floor." I toss my jacket down. "Rest your arms on that."_ _

__I step back, while he does as I ask, the tight jeans stubbornly clinging to his hips. I fumble my fly open, finally pulling my angry cock out through the hole in my boxers. It's not ideal, but it'll do. I fall to my knees behind him and tug on the jeans, slowly peeling them down to his knees. Gods, I'm so far-gone, I almost forget fucking him dry will hurt him and instead run a hand up his back while he supports his head on his arms, his ass up, waiting._ _

__I push his cheeks apart, holding them with one hand and dive between them with my tongue, his moans and squeals, music to my ears. My heart thuds so heavy in my chest, so hard it feels slower than it is and I can't spend much longer prepping him. I need to get in there. I pull back and run my cock up his cleft, feeling his hole loosen under it, ready to take it._ _

__"No. Nico. Wait."_ _

__I want to cry._ _

__"Yeah?" I ask, pausing, my cock dribbling pre-come and my vision already starting to narrow._ _

__"We – we can't," he gasps, choking. "Condom."_ _

__My vision goes red. I'm still not sold on the whole condom deal, but Will assures me that it's due to my time loss, that in today's world, he can't work as a doctor and not practice what he preaches. There's no way I'll last long enough to get a condom and come back, and then an idea strikes me._ _

__"It's okay," I say, soothing him, still dragging up and down his sweet crack. "I want you to do what I tell you. I'll get into position and then you tighten your thighs."_ _

__He relaxes, understanding I'm not going to coerce him. I smack his left ass cheek - though not hard - for doubting me, and then I slot myself between his thighs, following as he lowers his legs and ass to the floor, shuffling my coat so his cock doesn't touch the flagstones. His thighs grip tight and I groan. There's hardly room enough to do this with his jeans still trapping his legs over his knees, but he's slick from sweat and I'm desperate. I push forward as far as I can between his thighs, bumping his balls with my cock and making him cry out again. I back up and thrust forward and it only takes a few more times before he squeezes his ass cheeks, his thighs trembling and I let my load go, bumping up and soaking his balls._ _

__I collapse in a heap on top of him, so gone I'm ready to pass out._ _

__He shifts, mumbling something I can't make out. I lift my heavy head. "Huh?"_ _

__"I said … you're crushing me."_ _

__I roll off of him and onto the cold floor, my breathing slowing down, eyes closing on their own._ _

__The last thing I see and hear is Will's reddened face, a bright hickey on his neck and his dazzling blue eyes as he says: "I think you were right about these jeans."_ _

____

The End


End file.
